Fifth Ark
The Fifth Ark is a decrepit building the party crashes into after escaping the Palamecia in Final Fantasy XIII. Fifth Ark originates from Gran Pulse whose fal'Cie constructed numerous Arks that now lie hidden around the world. Their original purpose is shrouded in mystery, but it is known Arks were used to train l'Cie to become strong enough to fulfill their Focus. The area contains tunnels with remnants of trains like present-day subways, and modern-day skyscrapers similar to those in the Yaschas Massif. The Fifth Ark is an unrevisitable location that comprises the tenth chapter of the game. Datalog This Gran Pulse structure lies deep below the capital city of Eden, its existence unknown to the members of the Sanctum. According to legend, Arks are Gran Pulse armories that hold living weapons in stasis, in preparation for war with outside forces. These facilities also supposedly serve the function of awakening a l'Cie's latent powers. Why this 'Fifth Ark' is on Cocoon, and whether there are other Arks hidden elsewhere, is uncertain. Story After the party escapes the Palamecia they are flown into a building below Eden that houses the Fifth Ark, a facility created by the Pulse fal'Cie. The party wonders if they should complete their Focus to destroy Cocoon, or carry out Serah's wish to save it. According to Fang and Vanille, a Pulsian legend tells the Arks are facilities the fal'Cie created to build weapons of war. Many had tried to search for the Arks but were unsuccessful. The Arks were used as training grounds to make l'Cie stronger. The l'Cie encounter Cid Raines and discover he is a Sanctum l'Cie. Branded by the fal'Cie Barthandelus, Raines's Focus is to aid the party destroy Cocoon under the fal'Cie's guidance. Raines tells the l'Cie the fal'Cie wish to annihilate Cocoon so that "The Maker" would return to the world and make it anew. The fal'Cie, unable to carry out this goal themselves, turn humans into l'Cie while tending to the Cocoon populace preparing them to be sacrificed. Cid attacks the l'Cie to foil the fal'Cie's plan by killing the l'Cie before they can destroy Cocoon. Cid is defeated and turns to crystal despite having opposed his Focus. Inspired by this, Snow decides he should defy his Focus like Cid did and try to save Cocoon like Serah had asked, even if it means he may turn into a Cie'th. Voicing his views, everyone sides with him apart from Fang who does not want to see them turn into Cie'th. She turns her weapon on the party, but unwittingly summons her Eidolon Bahamut. Lightning and Vanille help her defeat the beast. Fang speculates the Eidolons appear whenever a l'Cie begins to waver on their path towards completing their Focus, forcing the l'Cie to choose life or death. Fang yields to the others' wishes when defeating Bahamut reveals a new path to the lowest level, where they discover an airship and a portal to Gran Pulse. Realizing it is their only way out they fly the ship through the portal and into the skies above Gran Pulse. The airship is destroyed by the local wildlife, sending the team flying out with Fang saving everyone by summoning Bahamut whom they ride down to the world below. Later, during the l'Cie's assault on Eden, Pulsian Dreadnoughts and many species of Pulsian wildlife (including Behemoths, Adamantoises and Amphisbaenas) invade the area via transgates, due to (what is speculated as) the fal'Cie activating the Fifth Ark below Eden. These are presumably killed during the battle and Vanille and Fang's transformation into Ragnarok. Areas *Vestibular Hold *Lower Traverse *High Conflux *Hibernatorium *Inner Conduit *The Synthrona *Hypogeum *Substratal Conflux Treasure Enemy Formations In addition to the monsters listed below, two Phosphoric Ooze can merge into one Alchemic Ooze, an Imp can summon an Ahriman and a Berserker can forge a Centaurion Blade. None of these enemies award additional CP. Vestibular Hold= *Pulsework Knight x2 (three separate encounters) *Pulsework Knight *Pulsework Knight, Circuitron *Pulsework Knight, Circuitron x2 (two separate encounters) *Circuitron x3 |-|Lower Traverse= *Noctilucale x5 *Phosphoric Ooze x3 *Phosphoric Ooze x2, Noctilucale x3 *Noctilucale x6 *Phosphoric Ooze x3, Noctilucale x4 *Noctilucale x10 *Phosphoric Ooze x4 |-|High Conflux= *Skata'ne, Stikini (two separate encounters) *Skata'ne *Stikini, Skata'ne, Circuitron |-|Hibernatorium= *Berserker (two separate encounters) |-|Inner Conduit= *Imp x3 *Phosphoric Ooze x2, Imp x3 *Phosphoric Ooze x4 *Phosphoric Ooze x2, Imp x4 *Greater Behemoth (two separate encounters) *Phosphoric Ooze x3, Imp *Noctilucale x10 *Greater Behemoth, Noctilucale x4 *Greater Behemoth, Imp x3 *Imp x4 |-|Mezzanine= *Cid Raines (Boss) *Circuitron x3 |-|Central Conflux= *Pulsework Knight vs Phosphoric Ooze x2 (three-way battle) *Pulsework Knight x2 vs Phosphoric Ooze x3 (three-way battle) |-|The Synthrona= *Circuitron x4 *Pulsework Knight x3 *Pulsework Knight x2, Stikini |-|Basement Conflux= *Pulsework Knight x2 vs Imp x4 (three-way battle) *Greater Behemoth |-|Hypogeum= *Circuitron x4 *Skata'ne x2, Stikini vs Greater Behemoth (three-way battle) *Berserker *Skata'ne x2, Stikini |-|Transept= *Berserker |-|Substratal Conflux= *Skata'ne x2 *Skata'ne x2, Stikini *Skata'ne, Stikini x2 |-|Vaults= *Berserker (two separate encounters) |-|The Apse= *Bahamut (Eidolon battle) Musical Themes "Will to Fight" is the background theme of the Fifth Ark. Gallery Etymology The Ark is fifth of its kind, there being rumored to be thirteen in total. Trivia *The very end of the Fifth Ark where the party finds the airship only appears in a cut scene but can be made playable via hacks. de:Fünfte Arche Category:Final Fantasy XIII Locations